Under Construction: Filling In P(l)otholes
by LadyFriday25
Summary: As much as we love ATLA and LoK, there are a lot of loose ends, potholes, and plotholes in the two series that can leave questions. In this collection of oneshots, these questions are explained. I would love requests and ideas!


**A/N: This collection of oneshots is based off of the random questions that are left unexplained in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and _The Legend of Korra_. They will vary in genre, hence why the shown genre is just "general".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK.**

**I would love ideas and requests for this! I have not seen any of season two of _Legend of Korra_ though, so no spoilers please! **

**This is written when I was completely loopy from exhaustion. I don't normally write like this. **

**This question is: If Appa was a male sky bison, and he was the last of his kind alive, then how did the sky bison population repopulate so airbenders could have their own sky bison?**

* * *

**Clonebending**

"Hey Ikki? Can I ask you a question?" Avatara Korra approached her young friend after her airbending practice with Tenzin.

"Of course, of course!" Ikki replied, overexcited like always. "Ask away!"

"Well, this may seem like a silly question, but I've always wondered this. Since Appa, Avatar Aang's animal companion, was a _male_ sky bison, and he was the last sky bison alive, how did the sky bison repopulate for them to be a common sight again? Even at this small temple, each airbending family has their own sky bison."

"No, no, no, that is a very good question! It makes sense if you think about it. Avatar Aang was taught energybending, which he used to defeat the ex-Fire Lord Ozai, from a giant lion turtle. The firebenders were taught firebending by the dragons. The badgermoles taught the earthbenders earthbending, and the sky bison taught the airbenders airbending. The waterbenders learned waterbending from... the... moon... Hmm. You know, that fact doesn't really apply to this. So pretend that I did not mention that.

"Anyway. If you see, Korra, each of these facts, not including the waterbending, has a common point! Each was taught by animals! So, _animals_ are all the benders. And there are so many kinds of animals, there are probably so many kinds of unknown bending forms too! Avatar Aang realized this, and he knew that in order to successfully restore airbenders to society, sky bison must make a comeback too. So he thought and thought and _thought_ about what kind of bending would help him the most. And then eventually he figured it out! He needed..._clonebending__!_

"So Avatar Aang hunted, well, not really _hunted_, more like searched for, a rabbiroo. Because, like everybody knows, they reproduce like _super_ fast. You knew that right, Korra? You did live on a giant glacier for seventeen years. Anyway, off topic again. I'm sorry.

"So he was looking for a rabbiroo, and then he _finally_ caught it, and using his awesome Avatar-ness, convinced it to teach him..._clonebending_. Which made sense, because rabbiroos get lots of babies unnaturally fast. _Impossibly_ fast! It _had to have_ been speeded up with..._clonebending, _to just make lots and lots of copies of the little baby rabbiroos.

"So once Avatar Aang learned this invaluable bending technique, he..._ clonebended_ Appa a ton of times, which led to the large population of sky bison nowadays."

Korra just blinked. "Umm... Ikki... I don't think that really happened. I would think I would know if my past life found some new sort of bending..."

At that exact moment, Tenzin walked by. "No, Korra, everything Ikki just told you is true. I was there when my father clonebended Appa. Granted, I was young, but I remember perfectly." He continued his peaceful walk, as if he didn't realize how completely crazy everything he and his daughter had just said.

That night, as Korra laid in her bed thinking about the tale, it actually, somehow, in a strange, unbelievable, impossible way, started to make sense.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And you are certainly welcome -encouraged, in fact- to send requests and ideas! GUESTS AND THOSE NOT LOGGED IN CAN REVIEW TOO! Thank you :D**


End file.
